Querido Diario
by Lilian Everdeen
Summary: Querido diario, quiero que sepas que te he odiado desde el primer segundo en que he empezado a escribirte. Mi odio hacia ti se debe a que, sinceramente, no quiero escribirte. Supongo que todo se empieza desde el principio, ¿verdad?[Aviso: Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2014 del foro "Días Oscuros"]. Regalo para Domcort, un fic sobre nuestra Johanna Mason.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen._

**A****viso**_:__Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2014 del foro "Días Oscuros"._ Dedicado a Domcort. Escogí la opción número 2, una historia sobre Johanna Mason. Espero que te guste_._

_._

**[QUERIDO DIARIO]**

**22 de Enero**

Querido diario,

Quiero que sepas que te he odiado desde el primer segundo en que he empezado a escribirte. Mi odio hacia ti se debe a que, sinceramente, no quiero escribirte. Me pareces una excusa inútil de mi loquero para mantenerme ocupada, esquivar nuestras sesiones y hacerle el trabajo fácil. Mi loquero es un cabrón, pero gracias a él tengo yo mi excusa para poder decir lo que pienso de manera "oficial".

Estúpido diario. Estúpido loquero y estúpido mundo.

¿Cómo se empiezan estas mierdas? ¿Eres un estúpido trozo de papel que busca entenderme? ¿O debo creerme de verdad que esto es útil y que me ayudarás a comprenderme? No creo que escribir un diario haga aprecie la vida.

Bueno, pues esta es mi vida. Actualmente me encuentro tomando una decisión importante. Sí, esas que te cambian para siempre. El caso es que le prometí a mi amigo fallecido, Finnick, antes de marcharse para siempre, que cuidaría de su familia si le pasaba algo. Le dije que sí, por supuesto, pero tampoco yo era consciente de lo que acarreaba. Su mujer, Annie, está embarazada. Y pensé "_Ostias, Annie de madre_" y luego pensé "_Ostias, si tengo que cuidar de ellos, ¿no me convierte eso a mí en madre?_".

Por desgracia, y aunque todo el mundo lo niegue. Sí, así es.

Me gustaría decir que parte de mi miedo viene del Capitolio; pero he comprendido que no puedo echarle al hijo de puta de Snow ni a su gente la culpa de todo lo que me pasa. Por ejemplo, no es su culpa que tenga estreñimiento por las mañanas o que me pille un resfriado en pleno verano.

Supongo que todo se empieza desde el principio, ¿verdad?

Bueno, pues ahora pasemos a "mi principio". Nací en el Distrito 7, que está cubierto de bosques y que, por lo tanto, provee de madera al país. Su gente es conocida por ser buena con las hachas, la mía hasta tiene nombre.

Me acuerdo del día de la cosecha, cuando salió mi nombre.

Mi madre y yo estábamos en el bosque de paseo. Yo tenía catorce años y todos los años, la mañana de la cosecha, mi madre me llevaba a dar una vuelta por la zona donde siempre cortábamos madera. A veces me ponía de los nervios repitiéndome los consejos que me daba desde pequeña. Poner las piernas separadas, coger el hacha con las dos manos.

—Pon una de tus manos cerca de la cabeza del hacha y, cuando hagas el movimiento para cortar, deja que se deslice hacia abajo del mango —repetía mi madre—. Esto mantiene el control sobre la herramienta y ofrece un golpe más eficaz

—Ya lo sé, mamá —contesté con impaciencia.

—Sé consciente de la posición de la madera, del suelo y de que no haya nadie detrás.

—Mamá, no voy a matar a nadie con una hacha tan pequeña —dije levantando la voz.

Sin embargo no sabía entonces lo mucho que me equivocaba.

Mi madre me dedicó una mirada severa, pero en el fondo cariñosa. Ella podía ser la mejor madre del mundo pero también la más dura y gritona. Sus musculosos brazos no eran solo de cortar árboles sino también de agarrarme con fuerza para que no hiciera travesuras.

Nunca conocí a mi padre, murió antes de que yo naciera. Ella tuvo que sacarme adelante sola cuando mi tía no podía, al fin y al cabo tenía tres hijas y un marido enfermo. No teníamos mucho dinero por eso vivíamos todos juntos en la misma casa. Nos turnábamos para cuidar a mi tío y a mis dos primas pequeñas. La más grande solo tenía un año más que yo y éramos como hermanas.

Mi madre se mató a trabajar según me contó mi tía. Hacía muchas horas y a veces tenía que llevarme atada a la espalda al trabajo los días que el capataz faltaba. Fue una mujer muy sacrificada, junto con mi tía. Cuando era niña, le preguntaba a mi madre por qué su barriga siempre hacía ruido. Ella me mentía diciendo que había comido tanto que su estómago se estaba quejando y me daba de su plato. Al hacerme mayor me di cuenta de lo equivocaba que estaba y me echaba a llorar.

Cuando nuestro paseo llegó a su fin, guardamos las hachas y vendimos la madera por unas cuentas monedas, suficiente para comprar pan y carne.

Me gustaría contarte qué sentí cuando salió mi nombre, pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar porque mi madre lo hizo por mí. Su grito fue desgarrador, corrió hacia mí, pero los Guardias de la Paz me cogieron con fuerza separándome de la mano de mi prima que se había quedado en shock. Mi madre no fue a despedirme, le pegó una bofetada a uno de los Guardias y la azotaron en público. Solo fue a verme mi prima, pero no me dijo nada de nada, no paraba de llorar. Yo no lloré.

No recuerdo demasiado de lo que pasó después de que me metieran en el tren.

Creo que me voy a echar una siesta, he quedado con Annie para acompañarla al médico más tarde y no he dormido nada dándole al asunto de que está embarazada y de cómo este mundo está cambiando y no sé todavía si para mejor.

Solo espero que el mejor para un bebé.

.

.

**17 Febrero**

Querido diario,

Llevo un mes intentando pasar de ti, desde que te conté cómo fue el día de mi cosecha. Te sigo odiando, que conste, hiciste que me acordara de mi madre, de mis tíos y de mis primas; pero, conforme van pasando los días, Annie está cada vez más enfrascada en los libros de embarazo que le da la madre de Katniss y no me habla mucho.

Supongo que es hora de contarte cómo fue mi mentor. Para empezar, no me gustaba su nombre ni su cara ni su pelo. Bueno, nada en él en general. Tampoco es que le hiciera caso, estaba ocupada luchando contra los ataques violentos, los de pánico, contra el insomnio y las pesadillas. Es un poco cruel lo que te voy a contar (aunque he hecho muchas cosas crueles, pero para entonces era lo único que había hecho), no hablaba con mi otro compañero, era pequeño, solo doce añitos. Me partía el corazón verle la carita tan asustada y no era capaz de decirle ni hola por las mañanas a pesar de sus intentos por hablarme.

Básicamente, mis noches en el tren estaban llenas de lágrimas y gritos, pensando en mi madre y en el resto de mi familia. Mi mentor intentaba que le escuchara, pero en mi mente solo había estas palabras: no puedo matar a nadie.

Mi estilista era otro imbécil, nos hizo vestirnos de árboles. Como si no pensara suficiente en mi casa ya, ¡ni siquiera eran árboles de nuestro distrito! Me mostré asustada, gran error, porque mi mentor me dijo que hiciera justo lo contrario.

Tenía que ser fuerte, decidida, valiente y dispuesta a todo. Pero esa no fue mi cara ante el público. Veían a una niña asustada, débil, sin posibilidades de sobrevivir. Caesar Flickerman era un principiante por aquel entonces, pero se le daba de maravilla. Sin embargo, yo no era fácil, mi entrevista duró poco, poco más de dos minutos, porque me estaba dando un ataque de pánico. Las luces me cegaban, el perfume y el maquillaje me hacían estornudar y el estúpido vestido de árbol me estaba dando sarpullidos.

Me había ganado la imagen de la triste e inútil tributo del Distrito 7. Mi mentor ya me dijo que eso haría que los patrocinadores no dieran un duro por mí, pero no me importaba.

Yo tampoco apostaba por mí.

Por muy imbécil que me pareciera mi mentor, nunca olvidaré sus palabras la mañana de los Juegos:

—Gana. Vuelve. Cuida de tu madre.

—Soy la triste e inútil tributo del distrito 7 —respondí con la mirada perdida—. Dijiste que me había condenado a mí misma.

—No. Ellos no te conocen.

Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Quiero que sepas que odio tu nombre.

"Ellos no te conocen".

Y tenía razón, ellos no me conocían. No sabían cómo era yo en el Distrito 7, no sabían la fuerza y la valentía que me había inculcado mi madre.

.

.

**11 Marzo**

Querido diario,

Annie me tiene hasta los ovarios.

No hace más que hablar de bebés. Bebés por aquí, bebés por allá. Tenemos exactamente veinte libros sobre el embarazo y el parto, y sé que luego vendrán veinte más sobre ser madre. Lleva tres meses embarazada y por fin me ha dado un respiro de tanto síntoma del temprano embarazo. Puedo decir con orgullo que puedo entrar en el baño sin oír sonidos de arcadas y vómitos.

La madre de Katniss dice que a estas alturas el bebé ya está más formado. Ahora tiene que alimentarse más, hidratarse más y dar largos paseos por la playa. Me matan tanto sol y tanta arena, no solo me recuerda al Vasallaje sino también que este lugar es todo lo contrario al Distrito en el que nací.

Encima ahora parece que haya cambiado los vómitos por el apetito. Me sorprendería cómo devora todo lo que le traigo si no fuera porque sé lo que es pegarse atracones tras haber pasado hambre.

Últimamente evito pasear tanto con ella. Sé que está mal, pero necesito un descanso de un bebé que aún no ha nacido. Por favor, lo tengo hasta en la sopa… y no es broma. Me habla de bebés en el desayuno, almuerzo, comida, merienda y cena. Sin mencionar los señores antojos que está teniendo.

Hoy tenemos que visitar al médico. Está claro que acudo a ti cuando tenemos algo importante. Por lo visto, a partir del tercer mes, las pruebas médicas son más serias. Mañana le harán una ecografía y podremos saber si el bebé sufre alguna anomalía. Annie está preocupada, dice que tiene miedo de que su salud mental, sus cambios constantes de ánimo y la depresión que sufrió por Finnick hayan afectado al bebé. Me parecería tonto si no fuera porque yo también tengo ese miedo.

Mi madre apenas pudo ver los Juegos, me lo dijo cuándo me la volví a encontrar. No era capaz de mirar la pantalla.

El primer día de mis Juegos, me escondí como pude. Los Profesionales se habían dado un festín en el Baño de Sangre. Yo no solo tenía los brazos musculosos, también las piernas, y pude esconderme rápido. Al parecer, la suerte estuvo un poco de mi lado pues la Arena era un bosque y llovía mucho, muchísimo. Intenté conseguir un hacha en los siguientes días. Mientras tanto, me dormía con las caras de los tributos asesinados en el cielo. Los del Doce fueron los primeros en caer, eran tan escuálidos… Ocho, Diez, Nueve… y entonces el niño de doce años de mi Distrito.

Esa noche, me escondí en una cueva para que no me oyeran llorar.

Los Profesionales se habían agrupado y fueron asesinando dos o tres tributos al día. No había noche en la que el cielo no brillara con algún rostro. Tampoco había noche en la que yo no soñara con mi madre.

Un día los escuché hablando de mí. Estaba escondida en la rama de un árbol, intentaba camuflarme entre las hojas. Los oía pero no podía verlos, al menos era una suerte que ellos no me pudieran ver a mí.

—Solo nos queda la estúpida del Siete —dijo con asco un chico del 1—. Seguramente esté muriéndose de hambre a estas alturas.

Me quedé inmóvil, rezando para que siguieran buscándome por otro sitio más lejano. ¿Hasta cuándo sería esta mi táctica de supervivencia? ¿Esconderme hasta que todos murieran? Rara vez han sobrevivido así los ganadores de los Juegos, siempre había alguien que era más fuerte y acababa encontrando a los que quedaban.

Esa noche, no solo soñé con mi madre sino también con el niño de mi Distrito. Daba gracias por no haber visto cómo moría. En general no vi cómo murió ninguno, solo restos de sangre por las piedras y por la tierra, pero sabía que los ojos de ese pequeño chico aparecerían en mis sueños.

Seguro que ni intentó pelear. La inocencia de los niños es una poderosa debilidad.

Con eso me dormí, pensando en lo inocente que era frente al Capitolio, en lo débil y llorona que era para los Profesionales. En mi Distrito no era así, allí tenía carácter, era fuerte como mi madre me había enseñado, había derribado enormes árboles con solo un hacha. Mi madre me había educado para salir adelante.

Al despertarme, supe que la inocencia no tenía por qué ser una debilidad, también podía ser un arma poderosa si sabías cómo usarla, cómo tratarla y cómo fingirla. Debía usar la imagen de mí que había proporcionado para hacer que la suerte estuviera de mi parte. Tomé como una gran señal el único paracaídas que había recibido como regalo en todos los Juegos.

Un hacha.

Nunca supe cuánto le había costado a mi mentor, no quise saberlo. Pero sí quise saber si había notado el cambio en mí, mis ganas de pelear, de luchar y de matar para salir de allí, para vengar al niño de mi Distrito.

Preparé una trampa para los Profesionales. Creyeron que me habían encontrado, pero lo que no sabían era que fingí que me habían encontrado. Escondí mi hacha en uno de los agujeros del árbol.

Tenían un gran surtido de armas, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre. Empecé a correr fingiendo lágrimas y miedo. Tal y como pensé, eran tan presumidos que habían sorteado entre ellos quién se encargaría de mí. Lo mencionaron el día en que los oí hablar sobre mí. Así que cuando uno de ellos fue a por mí, fingí estar muerta de miedo, agazapada contra el árbol donde estaba escondida mi arma secreta. El Profesional se rio a carcajadas mientras se me acercaba.

Su boca seguía abierta cuando le corté la cabeza.

No sé qué se apoderó de mí entonces, una fuerza misteriosa que me recorrió cada una de mis venas y apagó mi cerebro completamente. Ahora era yo la que reía con fuerza, aproveché que los demás profesionales estaban esperando a su compañero para aparecer pos sus espaldas.

Creo que mi risa era más estridente que sus gritos, porque no oía nada más que mi voz y el sonido del hacha clavándose en sus cráneos.

Creía que había conocido el verdadero miedo al estar en los Juegos, pero cuando de verdad lo conocí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que había disfrutado al ver sus caras.

.

.

**8 de Abril.**

Querido diario,

Annie ya está en su cuarto mes de embarazo. El tamaño del bebé es casi como el de mi mano y pesa entre 100 y 200 gramos, es un alivio saber que su cabeza ya no tiene forma de calaba en comparación con su cuerpecito. Ella sigue viendo el bebé más bonito del mundo mientras que yo veo una especie de alienígena.

Este mes parece estar más tranquila y con el humor más estabilizado, pero dudo que dure mucho.

Annie tenía sus sospechas pero ahora queda totalmente confirmado que se trata de un niño. Un mini Finn. Intento no pensar en él, pero es difícil viviendo con su mujer y con una versión de él en miniatura dentro de su barriga.

Total, Diario, que viendo en mi mano la ecografía de ese pequeño ser que seguramente saldrá a su padre me he acordado de mi primer encuentro con él, el gran Vencedor del Distrito 4: Finnick Odair.

El día que el aerodeslizador me alejó por fin de la Arena grité tanto que quería ver a mi madre que tuvieron que sedarme con morflina. Dormí a pierna suelta durante tres días enteros, bastante bien para sorpresa de los médicos. Yo era una rareza entre los drogados por la morflina, reaccionaba mejor en mi sueño de lo que hubieran esperado. Pensé que era afortunada. Hasta que, claro, me convertí en una adicta.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al recibir la visita del famoso playboy, Finnick Odair. Me pilló en medio de una comilona de carne, fresas y chocolate.

No me pidió que dejara de comer, al contrario, se sentó a mi lado para observarme. Todos conocíamos su reputación, así que lo primero que pensé al verlo al lado de mi cama fue que quería mostrarme sus "felicitaciones". Seguramente sin ropa de por medio.

—¿Qué tal sienta la victoria? —me preguntó con una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos.

—Hambrienta —contesté con la boca llena.

—Nos has engañado a todos, el Capitolio está sorprendido y… encantado.

—Esos gilipollas con los que te codeas no ven más allá de sus narices —esperaba ver indignación en su rostro, pero se rio. ¿Me haría alguna advertencia? ¿Amenaza?

—Cierto, solo ven lo que brilla y tiene purpurina.

¿Qué coño hacía allí?

—Yo no maté a tus alumnos.

—Lo sé —dijo con seriedad, sus ojos me miraron duramente y casi sentí miedo. Se removió en su asiento y juntó sus manos—. No vengo a felicitarte ni a culparte por la muerte de mis tributos.

—¿Entonces?

—No eres como la mayoría de los vencedores, Johanna Mason. Has sido astuta, engañosa y sangrienta, pero no eres como ellos.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón diera un vuelco, se acercó tanto a mí que mi respiración se cortó durante unos segundos. Si ese playboy tenía pensado conseguir mis bragas limpias, no me iba a rebajar de tal manera. Sin embargo, su ceño fruncido, sus ojos azules verdosos y su voz impidieron que me apartara.

—Puede que hayas fingido ser inocente, pero si se te ha dado tan bien… es porque en el fondo lo eres. Eres inocente y pura.

Él me había pillado, de pleno. Los del Capitolio no veían más allá de sus narices. Él no era como ellos, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo rodeado de tal grandeza y de haber estado en sus camas.

—¿Qué me quieres decir con esto?

—Lo que te digo es que dejes de ser así. ¿Eres virgen?

Mi primer pensamiento fue pegarle con lo primero que tuviera a mano para poder escapar de allí, me estaba imaginando en la cama del hospital, con él encima de mí, intentando quitarme esa pureza con su cuerpo. Si era esto a lo que tenía que acostumbrarme por ser vencedora, no iba a ser así.

Levanté el brazo para darle un bofetón, pero su mano fue más rápida que la mía y me cogió de la muñeca.

—Hazlo con otro antes de que te obliguen a hacerlo conmigo.

Puede que fuera como yo, solo una ilusión de lo que debemos aparentar para sobrevivir.

Creo que el primer paso para que los recuerdos dejen de doler es aceptarlos, o al menos eso me dijo mi mentor cuando empecé a tener mis primeras pesadillas sobre la Arena, donde yo era asesinada por todos los profesionales con hachas. Así que si así es, tengo que confesar que nunca me olvidaré de mi mentor. Me acuerdo de cómo pude sobrevivir los primeros días como Vencedora gracias a él, a veces se quedaba sentado en mi cama hasta que conseguía dormirme. Llorábamos juntos la muerte del niño; yo cerré los ojos en el resumen que hicieron de los Juegos fingiendo llorar de alegría. Él lo vivió en directo.

Esto es algo que no le he contado a nadie, mi primera conversación con Finnick Odair. Quizá no debería acordarme tanto de ello ahora que tengo la ecografía de su bebé no nato en la mesa en la que te estoy confesando todo esto. En parte fueron sus consejos descabellados los que debería haber seguido.

Puede que si le hubiera hecho caso, mi familia hubiera vivido un poco más. Al menos el tiempo suficiente para nuestro encuentro.

Porque nunca los volví a ver.

Todas las palabras de amor se quedaron en mi boca y, por muy cursi que suene en mi corazón, aún sueño con ello, conmigo volviendo a casa, soltando las maletas en el suelo para ir a abrazar a mi madre. La conocía y sé que me hubiera apartado los mechones rebeldes de mi cara para ponérmelos detrás de la oreja, me habría abrazado con sus musculosos brazos y me habría besado en la frente. Yo le hubiera pedido perdón una y otra vez por haberme vuelto tan sanguinaria y por haber causado tanta muerte. Ella me hubiera perdonado.

Al menos eso quiero creer.

Hubiera dormido abrazada a mis primas, mis tíos me hubieran recibido con un banquete típico y al día siguiente me hubiera ido al bosque, a pasear con mi madre.

Pero nunca ocurrió.

No hice caso a Finnick Odair, no hice caso a ninguno de los consejos que me dio en las fiestas por mi victoria, ni a sus advertencias cuando nos cruzábamos en mis entrevistas.

Mi madre me dijo una vez que había que salir adelante pasara lo que pasara, que no dejara de ser yo misma. Pero dejé de ser yo misma para matar a todos esos chicos parme llevar. Sería yo misma pasara lo que pasara.

Pero, Diario, la vida es una zorra.

.

.

**2 de Mayo.**

Querido diario,

Puede que esto sea lo más difícil que vaya a contarte, pero como eres un estúpido trozo de papel y yo una desesperada por intentar serenarme y desahogarme, te contaré mi historia.

Perdí la virginidad con mi mentor. No, no fue por amor. Aunque admito que tenía ciertos sentimientos, ninguno de ellos rozaba el romanticismo. Era más bien un apoyo y una persona que me comprendía, además yo estaba hundida por no haber cumplido la promesa que le hice antes de marcharme. Gané los Juegos, sí, pero no volví a casa para cuidar a mi madre porque ella ya no estaba.

No hay día en el que no piense cómo hubiera sido todo si le hubiera hecho caso a Finnick, cómo hubiera sido perder la virginidad con él y haber aceptado que Snow me vendiera al Capitolio como prostituta. A lo mejor mi madre y el resto de mi familia seguirían con vida. Nunca lo sabré.

Todo ocurrió el día antes de volver a casa, mi mentor y Finnick me reunieron en el tejado. Me anunciaron que Snow iría a verme tras terminar la fiesta en su casa y me presentaría a "gente".

Gente interesada en… conocerme.

Conocer a un vencedor es siempre motivo de deleite. Me mostré bastante sorprendida porque al fin y al cabo solo recibí un paracaídas y fue de mi mentor. Me contaron que mi cambio de personalidad en mitad de la Arena les sorprendió a todos. Cómo no, al Capitolio cuanto más les sorprendas, más les gustas y cuanto más les gustas, más quieren jugar ellos contigo. Pasas de unos Juegos a otros. En su momento no lo entendí bien, era solo una cría que quería volver a casa y no había más juegos que jugar.

A pesar de las insistencias de mi mentor y de Finnick, me encontré con Snow en la puerta de su casa, donde había una pequeña "fiesta privada" en mi honor. Supuestamente. Ese cabrón no había cambiado mucho respecto a la última vez que le vi, seguía con su barba y pelo blanco y ese olor nauseabundo a rosas mezclado con sangre. Lo que más me hizo temblar no fueron ni su mirada ni su pose de abuelo elegante. Fue su voz, su voz lenta y pausada que se me metía en cada una de las partes de mi cerebro, tan manipuladora.

Me dijo que sus invitados me estaban esperando impacientes, deseosos de conocerme. Me negué y no de forma educada, le dije que se los podía meter por donde la espalda pierde su honroso nombre. Seguidamente, la conversación llegó a más. Le grité que nunca más volvería al Capitolio, que no me mezclaría con su gente y que mucho menos iba a hacerme su "amiga". Que mis juegos se habían acabado.

—No debería negar nada al Capitolio, señorita Mason.

Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de irme. Mi gran error fue pensar que mis juegos habían terminado cuando solo acababan de empezar.

Ya estaba cogiendo el tren de vuelta cuando mi mentor se acercó a mí teléfono en mano para darme la gran noticia. Me acuerdo de cómo me abrazó por los hombros y dijo esas palabras a mi oído.

Mi familia estaba muerta.

Unos agentes de la Paz entraron en mi casa y fusilaron a toda mi familia allí dentro. Simularon que había sido un robo con violencia. Era la excusa más patética que había oído en mi vida. También era patético escuchar que mi familia había muerto. Mi madre, mis primas y mis tíos no estaban muertos, estaban esperándome en la estación de tren con los brazos abiertos. Eso fue lo que pensé antes de desmayarme.

No dejé que el Distrito 7 me recibiera el día acordado para mi vuelta a casa. No tenía fuerzas para sonreír y fingir que estaba feliz de seguir viva cuando en realidad estaba muerta por dentro.

No sabía que Snow podía ser tan cruel. Pero lo era.

Esa noche fue cuando le pedí a mi mentor que durmiera conmigo, porque tendría pesadillas sobre la muerte de mi familia y sobre mí, entrando contenta en casa y encontrándolos fusilados en el suelo. Esperaba que se negara, ¿para qué aguantarme cuando él me había avisado ya de lo que iba a pasar?

Me había equivocado en todo. Pensé que todo se terminaría cuando saliera de la Arena, que todo terminaría cuando me negara a darle a Snow lo que quería, que todo terminaría cuando llegara a casa. Nada se cumplió. Cada vez que pensaba que todo iba a terminar, solo empeoraba. Ya no tenía familia, ¿qué más me podían quitar? Solo me tenía a mí misma.

Me acosté con mi mentor esa noche. A veces creo que me devolvió el primer beso para que dejara de gritar, pero creo que también para hacerme el favor de ser el primero en estar conmigo.

Volví al Distrito 7 dos semanas después. Las cámaras me recibieron expectantes, todo el mundo me dio besos y abrazos. Nunca había saboreado la falsedad como lo hice en ese momento. Mi mentor me dijo que tendría que acostumbrarme a sonreír, a estar siempre alegre y feliz, aun cuando dentro de mí quisiera matarles a todos.

Debí haber hecho caso a Finnick Odair, quizá todo hubiera sido diferente. Me duele cuando veo la ecografía de su bebé y me doy cuenta de que nunca escuchará ninguno de sus consejos.

.

**29 de Junio.**

Querido diario,

Sinceramente, cada día te odio más. Pensaba que escribir unas estúpidas palabras en tus estúpidas hojas me ayudaría a sentirme un poco mejor. Admito que cada vez que veo a Annie tan maternal, acariciando su barriguita y cogiéndome la mano para que note las patadas del bebé algo se enciende en mi pecho. Me dan ganas de llorar, pero a veces duele.

Cada vez pienso más en mi madre, en nuestros paseos por el bosque cuando yo era niña. Me cogía de la mano y me dejaba observar cómo cortaba los árboles. También me acuerdo de mis tíos, que dormían abrazados a mis primas los días antes de la cosecha. Son esos momentos los que echo de menos, creyendo que con los años lo podré superar. Pero no se puede superar.

No salí de casa en los meses siguientes a mi llegada. La casa de mi mentor estaba cerca de la mía, en la Aldea de los vencedores. Venía a verme casi todos los días, pero no podía cocinar y limpiar todo el polvo, así que acabó contratando a alguien. En parte, doy gracias de haber podido vivir en una casa vacía de recuerdos y con cosas que no significaban nada. Tardé mucho en poder entrar en mi antigua casa. Me encargué de que enterraran a mi familia en la zona del bosque donde siempre íbamos a cortar árboles. Todos los años iba allí a dejar flores. Por desgracia, la guerra acabó quemándolo todo.

Tardé bastante en volver a ver a Finnick. Ese primer año me lo pasaba encerrada en mi casa, en el Tour de la Victoria fue cuando surgió mi adicción a los calmantes. Me quedaba en la cama la mayor parte del tiempo, sedada por la morflina que me traían del Capitolio.

El viaje hizo que me sintiera más cercana a mi mentor. Me volví bastante lapa, lo admito. No podía estar sol y cuando estaba con él, solo gritaba y lloraba. Nunca me apartó. Supongo que él también llevaba muchos años en soledad. Verle me hacía pensar en cómo iba a ser mi vida a partir del momento en que me volviera mentora.

Mentora. Yo, Johanna Mason, mentora. Mentora de tributos de doce a dieciocho años, cuya función es enseñarles a sobrevivir, matar, hacer hogueras y buscar agua. ¿Cómo se enseña a superar un miedo que aún no ha sido superado?

El caso es que los días pasaban por mucho que yo deseara que no lo hicieran. Creía que estando en mi cama todo pasaría más despacio. Evitaba encontrarme con Snow, pero tarde o temprano lo acababa viendo en mis pesadillas. El mes antes de la nueva cosecha me lo pasé pintando la cara de ese estúpido presidente en los troncos de los árboles y dándoles hachazos hasta partirlos en dos.

Conocí a todos los mentores, los que más gracia me hacían eran Haymitch y Chaff, los dos se lo pasaban en grande bebiendo y comiendo. Todo les importaba una mierda. ¿Y sabes qué, Diario? Quería ser como ellos. Quería que todo me diera igual, que si el mundo no iba a cambiar por mí, lo haría yo. Me había pasado todo el año bajo las mantas y no sabes cuánto deseaba que todo me diera igual, y poder ser la chica fuerte que nació en la Arena.

El día de la cosecha, le dije a mi mentor que no quería asistir, que fuera sin mí. No podía hacerlo. No podía ver cómo elegían a dos niños inocentes cuyos nombres estaban destinados a morir.

—Deja de ser tan débil, Johanna —me dijo con una mirada dura.

—Hipócrita —le dije —. Eres más débil que yo.

A pesar de todo, fui. No sé cómo, supongo que incluso estando enfadada con mi mentor no quería dejarlo solo, puede que fuera por todo lo que había hecho por mi ese año. No me gusta deber favores a la gente.

En general, ser mentor es uno de las peores profesiones que te puede tocar. Puede que te vistan de oro, que te den comida y una mansión, pero el precio es entrenar a dos niños para llevarlos a la muerte.

Mis primeros tributos. Te juro, diario, que lo di todo en mi primer año de mentora para que salieran vivos, me prometí no conocerles en profundidad, no creer en ellos ni en mí, ni llorar sus muertes. La boca se me quedó seca en la primera cosecha con mi nuevo trabajo, suspiré profundamente cuando los dos niños ya estaban subidos en el tren. Mi mentor y yo nos presentamos y les dijimos cómo iban a ser las cosas. Entrenamientos, comida, entrevistas.

A veces buscaban más que consejos, buscaban nuestro apoyo. Buscaban esperanza. Por desgracia, cometí el error de dársela. Seguramente porque yo también quería tenerla después de haber estado un año encerrada.

No sé cómo describirte cómo me sentí estando sentada frente de las pantallas, observando los baños de sangre, su hambre y sus muertes. Es un sentimiento distinto. Desde pequeños el Capitolio nos obliga a ver cómo mueren, pero una vez que has estado en la Arena y sabes lo que es, todo cambia, sobre todo si además les has enseñado técnicas y les has dado consejos. Le suplicas a la nada que, por favor, salgan vivo, al menos uno de los dos. Porque, sí, puedes cogerles cariño, pero solo uno saldrá, o simplemente ninguno.

Mi mentor se mostraba más frío y seco que nunca, me dijo que era su forma de luchar contra la tristeza.

Lo más gracioso de mis años de mentora es que justo el único chico por el que no daba un duro, fue el que ganó. Blight, un chico de dieciocho años, rebelde, tosco, frío y bastante imbécil. Me gustaría decir que me alegré mucho de su victoria, pero esa es otra de las cosas que tiene ser mentora.

No puedes alegrarte por los vencedores.

.

.

**28 de Julio.**

Querido diario,

Quiero a Annie, te lo juro, pero se está comportando como una vaca loca. Que sí, que vale que está embarazada y todo eso. Es su séptimo mes y cada día le cuesta más moverse. En general no solo por el peso, sino porque está más deprimida que de costumbre. Cuando el niño le da patadas, en vez de ilusionarse como ante, se pone a llorar. Empieza con que Finnick no lo va a conocer, que el bebé nunca tendrá un padre, que no podrá pescar, no podrá hacer esto o aquello. Por favor, ¡un poco más y le grito que el niño tampoco podrá andar!

Te juro que quiero a Annie, no solo es la promesa que le hice a Finnick de cuidarla, pero a veces se me agotan las palabras de apoyo.

Cuatro años después de la victoria, mi mentor era lo más cercano a una pareja que iba a tener en mi vida. Vivíamos juntos, comíamos juntos, llorábamos, nos acostábamos y, cuando podíamos, hasta limpiábamos la casa. No puedo decirte que llegué a amarlo porque yo ya no era, ni creo ser, capaz de amar a nadie, pero su compañía y su apoyo me hacían seguir adelante. Con Blight, nos cruzábamos por la Aldea, pero su vida era bastante distinta a la nuestra. Él parecía disfrutar un poco más que nosotros.

Una vez, durante mi quinto año como mentora, Finnick me llevó a dar una vuelta por el Capitolio, comimos en un sitio donde cocinaban pescado de su Distrito y luego me llevó a uno de sus apartemos que alguna amante le habría regalado. En la oscuridad del balcón, observamos a los ciudadanos, eran como luciérnagas, pequeños puntos que brillaban ostentosamente.

Eché la cabeza atrás y escupí al aire.

Finnick se rio durante un buen rato.

—¿Cómo son los tuyos de este año? —pregunté cuando paró de reírse.

—Me gustan.

—Eso es malo.

—Muy malo —suspira pesadamente—. Lo peor de todo es que ya se conocían de antes y se llevan bastante bien.

—Eso es demasiado malo.

—Demasiado malo, sí.

Finnick y yo teníamos un pensamiento en común como mentores. Cada vez que sacaban los dos nombres de la urna, deseábamos que fuera gente gilipollas y estúpida, al menos así no les cogeríamos cariño y nos costaría menos ver los Juegos. Eso me pasó con Blight en su día. Cuánto más inocentes y buenos son los tributos, más cerrábamos los ojos. Nos quedamos un rato más charlando, sobre tributos, novedades y sobre nuestras vidas en general. Mi mentor no era particularmente celoso, no me decía nada de mis salidas con Finnick, pero siempre se quedaba despierto esperándome hasta que volviera.

Supongo que no hace falta decir que la ganadora de ese año fue Annie Cresta, uno de los tributos de Finnick. Su victoria había sido totalmente casual, me sorprendí bastante porque fue de las pocas veces en las que un tributo que no había matado a nadie resultaba ganador. Mi verdadera sorpresa no fue esa, sin embargo, sino la cara de horror de Finnick. Le pregunté una y otra vez en los descansos de las entrevistas qué le ocurría, nunca le había visto tan preocupado.

No fue hasta después de la Gira de la Victoria que no nos reunimos otra vez. A mi mentor y a mí nos obligaban a hacer visitas al Capitolio de vez en cuando, sobre todo para hacernos entrevistas sobre los ganadores y asistir a las fiestas que el cabrón del Snow les dedicaba. Esperaba poder hablar con él en la fiesta, pero no se separó de Annie ni un segundo. No intercambiaríamos ni una palabra aquella noche, pero a primera hora de la mañana un avox nos despertó a mí y a mi mentor para entregarme una nota de Finnick donde me pedía que me reuniera con él en el tejado.

—Estoy recibiendo… noticias.

—¿Del cabrón barbudo?

—No exactamente —dijo preocupado. No tenía buen aspecto, de hecho parecía que se había pasado los últimos años sin dormir, tenía el pelo despeinado y sudaba.

—Es por ella, ¿verdad? —le pregunté seria—. ¿Es por lo que Snow la hará hacer?

—No —respondió muy serio—. Los psicólogos le han hecho pruebas. El hecho de haber visto cómo le cortaban la cabeza a su compañero la ha dejado… mentalmente inestable.

—Loca de atar, vamos. ¿Y por eso Snow no la quiere?

—No lo sé aún con certeza.

—¿Ya la has avisado? Ya sabes, como hiciste conmigo y yo, en respuesta, no te hice caso y ahora mi familia está muerta.

—No le he dicho nada. No está bien, en general.

—¡Ninguno de nosotros estamos bien! —Contesté levantando la voz—. ¡Díselo! ¡Dile lo que le hará Snow! ¡Cuéntale cómo será su vida a partir de ahora!

Finnick se pasó la mano por su despeinado pelo cobrizo y apretó sus manos. Le pegó un puñetazo a la pared.

—Creo que la quiero.

Lo dijo como si fuera el peor error del mundo.

Y lo era.

Era peor que salir ganador de los Juegos. Era peor que ser mentor y mandar niños a la muerte. Era peor que perder a tu familia. Porque si amabas otra vez, le dabas un arma al Capitolio para poder controlarte, para poder destruirte.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo único que me contó. Había más, mucho más. Me contó las noticias que estaba recibiendo y que seguramente yo y mi mentor acabaríamos recibiendo también. Noticias, rumores, sobre una rebelión, un Distrito 13 y una oportunidad de cambio. Pero para mí no eran oportunidades de cambio, sino de guerra. Igual te sorprendes, pero a mí no me emocionaba mucho la idea, con lo guerrillera que soy. No quería luchar más ni tener más muerte a mi alrededor.

Pero Finnick me intentaba convencer de que debíamos luchar. Por lo general, él era como yo, creía que todo estaba perdido, que no existían las esperanzas de salir adelante, que enamorarse estaba fuera de nuestro alcance y que moriríamos solos y traumados, que siempre mandaríamos inocentes a la Arena y que nuestras manos estarían atadas por las cuerdas que manejaba Snow.

Que no había esperanza para él.

Hasta que llegó Annie.

.

.

**7 de Agosto. **

Querido diario,

El penúltimo mes del embarazo no es sano. Ni física ni mentalmente para mí. Tranquilo, Annie está bien y el bebé está sano. La que no está nada bien soy yo. Necesita más cuidados que nunca y tres ventiladores al lado de la cama. Cuento los días para que el niño nazca. Últimamente damos más paseos por la playa. Le cuesta andar, pero le sientan mojarse los pies.

Hablamos cada vez más de Finnick y de cómo sus emociones están cada vez más a flor de piel. Llora todos los días. A veces tiene pesadillas en las que Snow vuelve y le quita el bebé nada más nacer. Admito que yo también las tengo. Snow siempre nos quitó aquello por lo que sentíamos algo. Era su forma de manejarnos. No hablo solo de mi familia.

Empezar una revolución no es cosa de un día, tienes que hacer un montón de mierdas para mover a la gente, y también tienes que saber en quién confiar y en quién no. Plutarch estuvo desde el principio, nunca supe cómo alguien tan metido en el Capitolio estaba en algo así, a veces creo que solo quería hacer el programa del siglo. Nunca lo sabré porque dudo que vuelva a ir al Capitolio alguna vez en mi vida. Entre tanta joya y tantos brillantes, tardé años en saber que era precisamente él el topo.

Me sorprendió enterarme de que el borracho de Haymitch Abernarthy estuviera también en el ajo. A él le paso lo mismo que a mí, ya no tenía a nadie a quién amar, ¿entonces para qué luchar?. A veces cuando le miraba me preguntaba si yo también terminaría como él.

Las noticias no eran constantes y, de hecho, tardamos mucho en saber que el 13 existía aún. Al principio eran notas cada varios meses, llamadas cortas de un minuto con voces alteradas, mensajes ocultos en lugares inhóspitos. Yo los evitaba todos. Mi mentor fue de los últimos en enterarse. Se molestó conmigo por no habérselo dicho antes, pero yo no tenía ganas de participar en una rebelión estúpida e inútil donde los malos iban a ganar.

Una mañana, mientras desayunábamos en el Distrito 7, Finnick me llamó. Me contó los avances médicos de Annie. Por lo visto, avanzaba todo lo que podía para tener la cabeza en este mundo, lento, pero constante. No llegaba a entender en ese momento cómo se había enamorado de esa forma, dejándose la piel por una chiquilla que se perdió hace tiempo y viviendo cada día pensando que Snow la mataría en cualquier momento si se negaba a venderse.

—No te entiendo —le dije, ¿no nos habían arrebatado suficiente gente ya?

—Yo tampoco, Jo —me contestó.

Después de contarnos algunas novedades de nuestros Distritos y del Capitolio, me dijo una frase en clave que yo sabía muy bien lo que significaba. Aunque no pudiera verme, puse cara de asco y tras una breve despedida, le colgué.

Mi mentor pareció leerme en la cara que algo no iba bien. Me preguntó si quería hablar, pero pasé de él y me puse a fregar los platos del desayuno. Fuera lo que fuera, le dije que se lo ahorrara.

—¿No quieres dar un paseo por el bosque? Hace mucho que no damos uno.

Eso es porque lo evitaba. Evitaba los paseos por el bosque, que me recordaban a las mañanas con mi madre, y también quería evitar pasar por el sitio donde estaban mis familiares enterrados, porque sé que querré ir y, si voy, me hundiré. Y en ese momento no estaba para más dramas.

Mi mentor y yo no es que fuéramos muy románticos, pero me giró para obligarme a que le mirara y me dio un tierno beso en la boca. Luego me abrazó, no le devolví el abrazo porque sabía que estaba intentando darme fuerzas para ir al bosque. Pero tras unos instantes en esa posición, acepté ir.

Me arrepentí nada más llegar, mi mentor me cogió de la mano y eso solo me recordó más a mi madre. Olí el aire a madera y a plantas de alrededor, cogí una de las hojas secas del suelo y aspiré su aroma, acordándome de mi infancia y de cómo mi prima y yo jugábamos juntas. Hacía un día precioso, los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles, el tiempo era perfecto.

Tal y como predije, fui a ver a mi familia. Mi mentor me ayudó a recolectar flores silvestres y a atarlas para hacer unos pequeños ramos. Nos quedamos sentados ahí un buen rato hasta que nuestras tripas empezaron a sonar. Por suerte, en su mochila había traído un par de manzanas y dos botellines de agua. Me he acostumbrado a no pasar hambre desde que soy Vencedora, pero ese pequeño picnic para mí fue suficiente y perfecto.

Nos echamos la siesta bajo la sombra de un árbol, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Él durmió poco, se burló de mí diciendo que yo roncaba demasiado. Se había acostumbrado a ello en nuestra habitación, pero no al aire libre.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, por fin habló.

—Si no quieres luchar, no lo haremos.

Sus palabras me aliviaron un poco. Mi familia ya estaba muerta y cualquier venganza no iba a devolvérmela. En los Juegos había aprendido muchas cosas y una de las más importantes es que la muerte solo trae más muerte.

Peleamos un poco porque le dije que ese no era el momento ni en lugar para hablar de ello. Me pidió perdón, pero eso solo me enfadó más. Mi familia estaba muerta, yo también estaba muerta. Vivo rodeada de drama y de gilipollas luciérnagas, y me dan la opción de luchar por una oportunidad de vencer a los que asesinaron a quienes más amaba. Me fui llorando de allí, él me siguió y me detuvo. Me secó las lágrimas y prometió no volver a sacar el tema. No lucharíamos, nos teníamos el uno al otro y eso era suficiente.

Pero dejó de ser suficiente.

Me sentí estúpida. Tan estúpida. Todas esas veces que había insistido en que Finnick intentara olvidar a Annie porque estaba cometiendo un error, porque estaba siendo un inconsciente y se estaba condenando. No solo te condenas a sí mismo por amarla, sino también a ella.

No me di cuenta de que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Había condenado a mi mentor. Por dejarle entrar en mi vida, por dejarle dormir en mi cama, por coger su mano mientras paseábamos por los bosques, por desayunar juntos, por reírnos del Capitolio, por apoyarnos en la Cosecha, por llorar juntos cuando perdíamos un Tributo.

Snow debió de darse cuenta antes que yo.

Fue una noche fría, llovía. Acabábamos de cenar y estábamos preparándonos para ir a la cama cuando el teléfono sonó. Sorprendidos por las horas que eran, nos quedamos paralizados.

Era Finnick.

Junto con malas noticias. Por lo visto, alguien había tenido un descuido y uno de los hombres de Snow tenía sospechas sobre nuestro pequeño secreto y llevaba meses investigando a los Vencedores y a la gente de su alrededor. Me preguntó si me había desecho de todas las notas secretas que me habían pasado y si había borrado las llamadas. Le contesté que sí, que al fin y al cabo nunca mostré interés en todo aquello. Me dijo que habían cogido a dos personas y que las estaban interrogando. Me contó cómo estaba la situación, que estaría un tiempo sin llamar y que yo debería hacer lo mismo y no llamar la atención, al menos hasta que se calmaran las cosas.

Con el corazón en la garganta, me fui a la cama esa noche, preguntándome si todo se terminaría ahí y si ya no habría más revolución que empezar. Tuve tantas pesadillas seguidas esa noche que mi mentor tuvo que darme un par de calmantes pedí llorando que nunca se alejara de mí.

Y al parecer Snow, desde algún recóndito y oscuro lugar, me oyó.

Los hombres de Snow no pararon, no encontraron muchas pruebas concluyentes y definitivas sobre una rebelión, pero cayó mucha gente. Como no podía ponerme en contacto con Finnick, nunca supe si esas muertes eran accidentales o provocadas por lo poco que habían descubierto. Estaba claro que lo segundo.

Hay cosas que nunca sabré, y me doy más cuenta de ello conforme te estoy contando esto.

Nunca supe cuánto le costó a mi mentor su regalo mientras estaba en la Arena. Nunca supe cómo Plutarch Heavensbee estaba metido en el nacimiento de la revolución. Y nunca supe por qué cogieron a mi mentor y a mí no.

Puede que Snow supiera que yo lo sabía todo sin estar metida, puede. Quizá verme muerta no era suficiente castigo. Ver una muerte más a mi alrededor sí lo era.

No sé lo que debo hacer ahora. Conozco gente que lo tiene mucho peor que yo. Lo sé, pero me está asfixiando de todas formas recordar todo esto. Lo de mi mentor no lo sabe nadie, solo Finnick y está muerto.

El caso es que no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo un día que volvía de hacer la compra, me encontré a mi mentor muerto en el suelo de nuestra casa. Tenía la camisa arrugada, como si hubiera luchado por quitársela, una de sus manos descansaba en su cuello y la otra en el suelo. Yo grité horrorizada, le hablé, le zarandeé, le busqué el pulso, le pegué. Le supliqué que no me abandonara. Me había prometido no dejarme nunca. Me lo había prometido y había incumplido su promesa.

Lloré tanto que pensé que iba a morirme yo también.

Me agaché y junté nuestros labios. Y entonces lo olí: sangre y rosas. No solo me había quitado a mi mentor, también nuestro último beso.

No sé qué me pasa. Es como si lo único que pudiera hacer para no derrumbarme es seguir escribiendo estos disparates. Ahora mismo no puedo parar de ver esa escena.

Lo siento, pero tengo que dejar de escribirte.

Bueno, pues ya está. Adiós.

.

.

.

**23 de Septiembre**

Querido diario,

He estado estas semanas en el hospital. Hasta hace nada no dejaron salir a Annie debido a que la cosa se complicó en el último momento. Por suerte, salimos de allí con un bebé en brazos.

Annie empezó a soltar manchas rojizas y nos asustamos un montón. Te juro que pensé que de verdad perdíamos al niño. Annie lloraba desconsoladamente, llamé enseguida para que vinieran a por ella. Mientras esperábamos, me cogió de la mano y me agradeció una y otra vez todo lo que yo hacía por ella. Creo que es la primera vez que me agradecen algo así. Puede que fuera por el momento y la situación, pero me dijo cosas que verdaderamente me llegaron al corazón. Me dio las gracias por haber sido amiga de Finnick, por haberme quedado con ella en el Distrito 4, por haberla soportado todos estos meses de embarazo, por estar con ella.

Yo también empecé a llorar sin darme cuenta y le repetí mil veces que todo iba salir bien. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que me dolería la pérdida de ese niño. Estos meses he dudado muchísimo sobre si podría ayudarla con el niño, sobre si me veía capacitada. Sin embargo, ya no dudaba más, solo quería que el niño naciera, que abriera los ojitos y nos brindara la felicidad que merecíamos.

La tuvieron en observación varios días, intentando que el niño llegara sano y salvo. Lo pasé fatal esos días, pensé en escribirte algo pero ni siquiera podía mover el lápiz. Como mucho, pensé en qué escribiría.

Así que aquí va. La muerte de mi mentor me afectó mucho más de lo que nunca confesaré a nadie, al igual que nunca confesaré nuestra relación. Me dije a mí misma que cuanto menos hablara del dolor antes se iría, pero es una gran mentira. Intenté olvidar su muerte y la muerte de mi familia cambiándome a mí misma. Así es como me convertí en la Johanna que soy ahora.

Empecé a beber, fumar, ir a fiestas en mi Distrito, perdí el pudor y la vergüenza, ligaba con chicos que me parecían majos, le escupía a la vida, vivía sin que nada me importara. Ya no iba a tener más pelos en la lengua, ya no me iban a callar.

Porque ya no tenía a nadie.

Acepté por fin mi participación en la revolución. Quería joder a todos lo que me habían jodido a mí, me daba igual que me mataran. Me daba igual absolutamente todo. Si tenía que vivir la vida sin nadie, lo haría, me cambiaría lo suficiente como para poder disfrutar de lo que me quedaba.

Ya no iba a sentir nada por nadie. Nunca más.

Admito que muchas noches me emborrachaba, llamaba a Finnick y le decía lo mucho que echaba de menos a mi madre, a mis tíos, a mis primas y a mi mentor. Ahora ya no tengo a Finnick, pero tengo algo de él, una promesa: cuidar de su mujer y de su hijo.

Por eso cuando me dijeron que Annie estaba de parto, no dudé en ir, le cogí la mano y le dije que todo iría bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo creí. Y entonces, nació. Nació ese pequeñín que tanto por culo me había dado durante nueve meses en la barriga de su madre. Lloramos las dos de alegría cuando lo oímos llorar. Estaba vivo y era lo único que importaba.

Ahora mismo, está dormido en la cuna mientras Annie lo mira embelesada. Sabe que no será fácil y yo también, sabe que no podrá mantenerse siempre de pie con los gritos del bebé, pero ahí estaré yo. No sé si seré capaz de bañarlo por mi miedo al agua, pero algo me dice que este chiquitín hará que pueda hacerlo.

Por ello, he aquí mi última entrada. Por fin, voy a permitirme sentir algo. Siento que ya quiero a este pequeño que ha venido a un nuevo mundo, un mundo por el que acepté luchar para cambiarlo. Ahora siento que todo ha merecido un poco la pena.

Así que este es el final, Diario. Lo creas o no, ya no tengo ningún miedo.

Créeme cuando te digo que quiero a este pequeño con todo mi corazón. Créeme cuando te digo que he llegado a querer muchísimo a Annie. Créeme cuando te digo que echo muchísimo de menos a Finnick. Créeme cuando te digo que de verdad espero que Peeta Mellark se recupere. Créeme cuando te digo que quiero llamar a la Descerebrada para decirle que tiene que salir de la cama y afrontar la nueva vida. Créeme cuando te digo que echo de menos a mi mentor. Créeme cuando te digo que me duele cada día la pérdida de mi familia.

Créeme cuando te digo que la vida es una zorra y no me importa.


End file.
